The Dead Marshes
he Dead Marshes is the ancient battlefield of the Battle of Dagorladbetween the Last Alliance and the forces of Mordor, where many of the fallen were laid to rest. Over time, the battlefield became marshes, which swallowed up the dead, though their bodies could still be seen floating in the water. The Dead Marshes were located north-west of the Morannon, and southeast of the Emyn Muil. Aragorn once captured Gollum here, on 1 February, 3017 and took him to Mirkwood. Also, the Easterlingtribe of the Wainriders was driven into the marshes after the Battle of the Camp in TA 1944. Journey across the Dead Marsheshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dead_Marshes&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/9/94/Dead-Mashes-Water.jpgBodies in the water of the marshesAdded by TheringDuring the quest to destroy the One Ring (Third Age:3019), Gollum led Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee on a passage through the marshes. They entered the Dead Marshes at Dawn on the 1st of March. The Passage was marked by lights that danced about and candles which Gollum called "candles of corpses"; it is likely that those who become entranced by these lights and attempt to touch the bodies drown in the water and go down to join the dead. It seems that the bodies only appear in the water when the lights are lit. Frodo became entranced by these lights and tried to reach out and touch the faces of the dead at the bottom of the marshes, though Sam broke him out of his trance. Gollum told them that the dead could not be touched, suggesting that he had once tried to eat them. While passing through the marshes, a Black Rider on a fell beast passed overhead, terrifying Gollum enough that he started to slip back into his old speech-habits, which he had somewhat given up after swearing to "serve the master of the Precious." They exited thehttp://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/3/3c/Dead_in_the_Marshes.pngDead in the MarshesAdded by Middle-Earth Marshes on the morning of March 2nd. The Dead Marshes in the Filmshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dead_Marshes&action=edit&section=2Edit In the Peter Jackson, film version of The Two Towers, the Dead Marshes http://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/4/48/Dead_Ones.pngDead OneAdded by Middle-Earthare shown with jets of fire rather than the misty candle-flames described in the book. Frodo actually falls into the muck where ghostly figures surround and reach for him, though Gollum pulls him out. Behind the Sceneshttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dead_Marshes&action=edit&section=3Edit *In the Journeys of Frodo atlas by Barbara Strachey, the Dead Marshes are depicted as an eastward extension of the swamps of Nindalf (Wetwang), although on the Lord of the Rings map they appear separate. *In The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien speculated that the description of the Dead Marshes may have been based on his personal experience in World War I, specifically, the Battle of the Somme, in which he saw dead men who were laying in the mud where they were killed. *Some fans believe that this scene in The Two Towers is the scariest scene in the whole Lord of the Rings series. *in the absence of scientific plausibility, it is not otherwise explained why the corpses seen do not show signs of decomposition